Into The Abyss
by Penguistic
Summary: Violeteye is a member of Dewclan. With leafbare approaching and the water freezing she must find not only find a way to help her clan but also a way to repress the sudden darkness that threatens them all.
1. Unexpected Changes

Prologue:

The fire seemed to dash along every cat's eyes. This was Dewclan territory. It was so rare to even see sunlight let alone a blaze. Yet Falconstar shuddered,remembering the words of his past medicine cat. _The blaze will bring of great change. Through the shrieks of a single cat,the future of Dewclan shall change forever. For the shine of a single violet light mark will mark the beginning of a new age._ Had this been the change he had spoken of?

The fire crackled and sparks flew as he neared the light. The only other cats he had with him at the moment was Cloverglow and Cloudpaw. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and he found it difficult to open his mouth to urge the other two on.

Yet as the flaming tree came into view his ears perked. A loud shriek echoed from inside it. The crashing of a burning tree limb silenced it as quick as it had begun. "We should retreat Falconstar. It is no good to stand here and let the fire kill us," Cloverglow meowed. Cloudpaw nodded silently,as if agreeing with his mentor.

"We can't just leave. I have a feeling we are supposed to be here." If he could,Falconstar would have barked the order angrily. His voice sounded weak with the over-hang of smoke.

A small cry filtered the air and before either of them could respond the Dewclan leader flicked his tail and started to quickly walk towards the sound. The noise was coming from the dark not too far from the flaming tree. He couldn't see anything though. "Go back to camp Cloverglow. I want you there encase the flames spread."

The deputy seemed relieved to be leaving the smoke-ridden spot and quickly ran off in the direction of camp. Cloudpaw stood still though,refusing to move. He couldn't help but understand. He wouldn't have obeyed his leader if he was doing something as mouse-brained as this.

The fierce crying and wailing was still sounding through the air as he neared closer to it. He still couldn't see a clear shape, though the sound of the voice suggested that it was perhaps a kit.

"Falconstar! Look!," Cloudpaw squealed loudly as he pointed towards the direction of the sound again. Falconstar tilted his head slightly yet listened to the young apprentice and stared into the black abyss. Two violet dots poked their way through the dark thread of the sky.

He dashed into the darkness,his pelt catching the ends of the brambles as he took hold of the young kit's scruff into his jaws. "We are going back to camp. Get moving Cloudpaw!," he commanded through a mouthful of fur. He nodded and then the two ran into the light,the cries of the young kit still piercing the air.

_**Dewclan:**_

**Leader:**  
><em>Falconstar- <em>Dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

**Deputy:**  
><em>Violeteye<em>- Black she-cat with one white paw and rare violet eyes

**Medicine Cat:**  
><em>Crookedpath-<em> Gray tabby tom with light green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Hazelpaw_

**Warriors:**  
><em>Silvermist-<em> Dark gray she-cat with mysterious yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Littlepaw_  
><em>Ravenstare-<em> Tom with a cream-like coat and hazel eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Fallingpaw_  
><em>Mintdrop-<em> Pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green one. She is blind in the left eye.  
><em>Clawsong:<em> Bright orange tom with brown eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Wingpaw_  
><em>Sunstrike:<em> Light ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Hollowpaw_  
><em>Cloudleap-<em> White tom with brown spots gracing his stomach and face. He has dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

_Littlepaw-_ Dark brown tom with defined amber eyes. He is the smallest apprentice and was runt of his litter.  
><em>Fallingpaw-<em> White she-cat with orange and black spots covering her pelt. Her smokey blue eyes don't stand out much.  
><em>Hollowpaw-<em> Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes  
><em>Wingpaw-<em> Black tom with yellow eyes  
><em>Hazelpaw-<em> Brown tabby she-cat with bright hazel eyes

**Kits:**

_Honeykit-_ Orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes  
><em>Grasskit-<em> White tom with black paws and tail. He has brown eyes  
><em>Bubblekit-<em> Black tom with a white spot going across the left side of his face. He also has amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Thrushfern-_ Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. She is mother to Honeykit,Grasskit,and Bubblekit.  
><em>Lilygaze-<em> She-cat with a cream-like coat and amber eyes. She is expecting kits.

**Elders:**

_Cloverglow-_ Pale brown tom with mystic green eyes

_**Treeclan:**_

**Leader:**

_Duskstar-_ Dark brown tom with hazel eyes and a white tail

**Deputy:**

_Seedtail-_ Brown she-cat with dark black spots and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Swiftwhisker-_ An old ginger tom with clouded yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

_Stonewish-_ Gray tabby tom with light green eyes  
><em>Ivybliss- <em>Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Moonpaw_  
><em>Lostheart- <em>White tom with black spots and yellow eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Runningpaw_  
><em>Haredust-<em> Sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes  
><em>Emberblaze- <em>Orange tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Apprentice:** _Darkpaw_  
>Smoketear- Black she-cat with slightly burnt ears. She has brown eyes.<p>

A**pprentice: **_Waterpaw_

**Apprentices:**

_Runningpaw-_ Cream-colored tom with amber eyes  
><em>Moonpaw-<em> White she-cat with dark green eyes  
><em>Darkpaw-<em> Dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
><em>Waterpaw-<em> Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

_Pebblekit-_ Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
><em>Shadowkit-<em> Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

_Featherdrop-_ Black she-cat with orange spots and blue eyes. She is currently the oldest and only queen in the nursery along with being mother to Pebblekit and Shadowkit.

**Elders:**

_Eaglebush-_ Cream-colored she-cat with dark green eyes. She has a scar going across the left side of her face.  
><em>Frosteyes-<em> White tom with blue eyes. He is blind in both of them and has been retired to the Elder den early.

_**Leafclan:**_

**Leader:**

_Sorrelstar-_ Spotted gray she-cat with light hazel eyes  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> _Stealthpaw_

**Deputy:**

_Rosewhisper-_ Tawny red she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Chillflare- _Youthful dark gray tom with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

_Brightrain-_ Dark black she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes  
><em>Darksun- <em>Light orange tabby tom with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: <strong>_Petalpaw_  
><em>Longwing- <em>Brown tom with hazel eyes. He has a stubbed tail.  
><em>Pebblestep-<em> Cream-coated she-cat with a white patch above her left eyes;both of her eyes are blue.

**Apprentices:**

_Stealthpaw- _Dark black tom with green eyes. The tip of his tail is white.  
><em>Petalpaw- <em>White she-cat with black paws and green eyes

**Kits:**

_Birdkit- _Brown tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Ripplestep-_ Silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. She is mother to Birdkit.

**Elders:**

_Leafclan has no elders as of now._

_**Cats Outside Of The Clans:**_

_Sandy-_ Ginger tabby tom; formally of Leafclan. He now lives as a kittypet in a house not too far from the Dewclan borders.

_**Chapter One:**_

Violeteye stretched,yawning as she let her eyes open. She only got a partial look/sup at the den and her fellow warriors as she had been blinded in her left eyes. It probably had to do with their color. She wouldn't let that get to her today. Something much more important would be taking place in only a few moments.

Cloverglow, their former deputy, had retired to the Elder's den, commenting on how he was so old that if he was made leader he wouldn't be able to be a proper one. Violeteye had to admit that is was a courageous thing for him to step down like that when most cats would have stayed. She couldn't help but feel as if a stone had fallen into her belly though. Cloverglow had been a very important cat to her as he had been part of the three-cat patrol that ended up finding her. She didn't want to think about how he could possible be visiting Starclan soon.

A few other cats were awake and seemed to be grooming their paws in a rapid pace. She didn't expect to become deputy,especially when she wasn't well-liked by the clan. It appeared to her as if a few others were thinking about it though and she couldn't wait to see which of them would be her clan's new deputy.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." The familiar voice of her leader only made her feel as if she were in the line of a monster on the thunderpath. With a weak sigh Violeteye gather the courage to jump up to all four paws and slip into the camp's open space beneath the high branch.

As she padded to the same spot she always used for meetings like this one she noticed both Mintdrop and Ravenstare talking quietly. Mintdrop almost seemed like an older apprentice compared to Ravenstare's burly frame yet she couldn't help but smile. Mintdrop had always been a close friend of her's. She too was blind in the left eye. Yet it had been since birth so she had always dealt with it. Either way, Violeteye was happy to see her friend speaking with the tom beside her.

"It is now the time for me to choose our clan's next deputy," Falconstar meowed, glancing over at Cloverglow sadly as if he were unhappy to see the old tom leave his rank. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits

of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Dewclan is Violeteye!"

It seemed as if the whole clan had gone silent,a few brave cats daring to murmur angrily under their breaths with the cat beside them. There was no expression on Violeteye's face though. Much like the other cats, she hadn't thought she would ever be made deputy. There were too many other cats who were older and of course clan born.

Violeteye shakingly climbed up to the high branch. She felt and knew that every cat's eyes were directly on her. They were probably all unhappy ones, or most of them were. It seemed as of now though that no cat was ready to speak out and challenge Falconstar's judgment.

"Thank-you Falconstar. I promise to remain loyal to Dewclan and help my clan through the moons ahead of us." She licked his shoulder in respect. Her eyes were both filled with a look of wonder yet also they held a twinge of uncertainty. How could she lead such a clan if Falconstar lost his last life? That was when her question was answered partially by a low growl from one of the cats below.

"Why her? She isn't even clan born. What makes matters worse is that her mother could have even been exiled from our clan. I remember Blackrose and she sure does look a lot like her." Violeteye met his gaze, ready to snap back in defense before she heard Falconstar's voice rise above Clawsong's. "I must have chosen right if you talk to your leader in such a tone. Do you not remember the warrior code that was taught to you as an apprentice? I want you picking ticks out of Cloverglow's pelt for the next few days. Violeteye is deputy and that is that. Now I don't want to hear anything else about it. The meeting is over."

Violeteyes was still visibly shaken. Blackrose? Who was she? Her mother's name was Rain...was it? That was what she had told her. She didn't let that get to her as she climbed down the trunk of the tree and padded towards both Falconstar and Cloverglow. The newly-ranked elder was laughing while Falconstar murmured something quietly to his old friend. "May I ask you both something?" Her voice had a way of sounding slightly timid yet confident as she stopped just in front of the two.

Falconstar opened his mouth as if he were about to speak before Cloverglow cut him off. It was obvious that the two were acting like they were kits, even if they weren't trying. It was almost like a passage into the days of their youth.

"Sure Violeteye. Congratulations on becoming deputy as well. If any cat were to fill my place I am glad it was you." Falconstar seemed a bit off as his friend spoke. It was almost like he was angry about something. She almost had the nerve to growl at him. She was sick of every single cat doubting her. It didn't matter if Cloverglow thought well of her! If the clan disliked her things could go wrong if she were ever made leader. i Starclan! Please send me a sign!/i

Falconstar cleared his throat, suggesting that he was sick of listening to her silence and she scrambled to attention. Her tail drew onto her left white paw while it seemed to blend in with the single black left paw. Anxiety prickled her pelt fiercely as she struggled to find the right words.

"Thank-you Cloverglow and Falconstar. As I said I promise to do my best with my duties as deputy. I just wondered...well...why did you choose me? Did you have a sign? I mean I know it isn't right to question you but-" Her mouth stopped moving as she noticed Falconstar place the tip of his tail on her shoulder. "I choose you for my own reasons. It would not be right for me to tell you why I have chosen you. Yet I hope you know I had a good reason to pick you over Clawsong or Ravenstare."

Violeteye nodded obiediantly. She wanted to know though. What had Starclan done? Or maybe she had done something? Whatever it was she was sure it must have been the type of thing to make any cat feel as if they had bees in their brain. Starclan had never spoke to her in dreams or signs like they had to the deputies, leaders, and medicine cats of her clan. It wasn't a surprise though. She had always been a warrior and she had never heard of one of her rank to recieve of such an important thing before.

She ruffled her pelt as if it was covered with water before continuing on. "Okay. Starclan bless you both." As Violeteye got up to leave she could hear a small meow of protest ring out from the group of cats she had just left. "Yes?" She turned around to face the two again, her head tilted in question. "You must organize a hunting patrol now. Don't forget," Falconstar added as he waved her off with his tail and started to converse with Cloverglow again.

As Violeteye padded out of the elder den, her tail dragging along the dirt ground weakly, she noticed Mintdrop sitting alone. The she-cat was cleaning her paws and wore a bright smile on her face. Something was defiantly different about her friend.

"I can't believe it Violeteye! I'm so happy to have heard that you are deputy." Mintdrop was already walking quickly towards her and soon she was sitting down right in front of Violeteye, more expectant to hear something then any other cat she had noticed in moons. "I wish every cat responded like you do. So far I've been getting glares. Falconstar doesn't even seem like himself."

Mintdrop shrugged. It was like she was thinking of something to say. Yet Violeteye was still a bit confused by her friend's behavior. "How have you and Ravenstare been? I saw you both talking before the meeting."

Deep inside Violeteye too wanted to have a mate. She wanted to be able to confide in someone she knew wouldn't judge her and loved her for who she was in general, not just as all the others in the clan did. Yet it seemed that Starclan didn't want the same thing for her that she did. Instead they had made her deputy and now she would be unable to have kits simply because it would be putting them in harm's way if she ever had to go to battle. What queen would do such a thing as fight for her clan when she knew her kits needed her more then anything?

"He had been great. Ravenstare apologized for the incident during the border patrol and he even promised to spend more time with me. Isn't he such a great friend?" Violeteye almost started laughing yet she reminded herself that Mintdrop was her friend. She couldn't be as mousebrained as she could have been unless she wanted to ruin their friendship. "Yes...he seems great. Oh! While I'm here Mintdrop I needed to tell you something. I want both you and Clawsong to accompany me on a hunting patrol. It's time the fresh kill pile got some more prey added to it. Would you mind telling him for me?"

Mintdrop simply slunk off towards Clawsong. It was almost like she knew why Violeteye didn't want to do so herself. She was afraid of what Clawsong would say next. She knew she shouldn't be showing fear. If anything she should be walking right up to him and telling him herself with a strong, confident voice. She couldn't bring herself to though. It seemed like this whole clan was closing in on her and she didn't know how to handle it. Violeteye wanted to be a kit,carefree and able to do whatever she pleased without ridicule. There was no sign of that ever being able to happen though and she could only sigh. Hopefully Starclan would be able to show her the way soon. Or she might end up running into more trouble then she could ever know.


	2. The Small Journey

Violeteyes padded into camp, the chilling breeze that seemed to be making itself known sweeping through her fur yet again. A lone water vole dangled from her jaws as she lead Mintdrop and Clawsong into camp. The hunt had been rather successful for them. For her however, her mind had been somewhere else. The worry over what she would do next was enough to make her feel like she had swallowed a piece of the ice that froze in the river that sliced through their territory.

The scent of prey made her belly rumble as she dropped her piece of fresh kill into the pile and looked at it. It seemed as if it was normally stocked. Yet, there was something about it that suggested that possibly leafbare was coming more quickly then they had possibly imagined. Violeteye tried to not let it get to her as she sat down to watch the happenings in camp. She didn't want to seem like she wasn't putting any thought into her work or didn't possibly care about what was going on within the camp's outline.

She noticed Sunstrike pad out of the warriors den, the sleek and skinny ginger she-cat weaved her way through her clanmates as she searched for her apprentice. Hollowpaw had just stumbled out of her nest and tiredly whisked her tail along her fur to free it from some of the moss that stuck to it.

For once it made her miss her own apprentice. Sunstrike hadn't exactly enjoyed it all of the time. She had been eager to learn though and that was what made Violeteye happy. It was so odd to see her with an apprentice of her own now. Moons seemed to have passed in one flick of her tail.

She tried to push that feeling down with the ice in her belly as she looked over towards the medicine cat den.. It was enough to bring her back to the present and it also reminded her of one thing she had to do.

Violeteye almost leapt up to her paws with a jittery feeling of anticipation running along her spine. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about what she had had to do later today! The new Dewclan deputy had to go to Boulder Grove to be welcomed by Starclan. It was something she had never seen herself doing but now it felt as if it was finally happening.

After scarfing down what remained of the small fish she had chosen she closed her eyes in thought. "I know I must get my traveling herbs first," she added silently to herself. The trip to Boulder Grove was a long one and she couldn't be weakened during it or she could get seriously injured. Violeteye shivered at the thought of watching herself tumble into the darkness that was below the tumbling rocks of the grove.

The she-cat tried to avoid drawing anymore attention to herself, quickly picking up the nicest piece of prey she could find for Crookedpath. The Dewclan medicine cat was rather old now and hopefully he would enjoy the gift.

Violeteye padded towards the den from which the old tom did all of his work and slowly poked her head in. It was almost like she expected a kit to leap out of no where and tackle her to the ground. The only thing she got from Crookedpath was an indignant snort.

"I'm assuming you have come for your herbs Violeteye. No need to act like a frightened mouse. Come in." As she slowly padded through the den she looked around, eying the herbs that were in plain sight. The smell was enough to make her wish she was anywhere but in that spot and she was starting to wonder how Crookedpath could spend all of his time there.

"I have. I'm sure I won't need much though. I just ate a piece of fresh kill to give me some energy," she mumbled through a mouthful of feathers as she placed the fallen bird at his paws. "I thought you may like some prey." Violeteye waited for an answer. Yet, he stayed quiet while he searched for the traveling herbs. It was much like him to do this whenever a cat came into his den. He liked to say that it was because he needed to stay focused. Somehow, she didn't really feel like that was the real reason.

The evidence of the many moons that the Dewclan medicine cat had served his clan was evident on his face as he made his way to her in an awkward manner, placing the rather decent amount of herbs at her paws. They were neatly wrapped up in a reed leaf and looked as if they would be easy enough to pick up if the cat who carried them were careful.

"I don't need all this...really," Violeteye meowed as she calmly nudged the bundle of herbs back over to him. "Safe what you can for Cloverglow. I don't need daisy leaves and his stiff joints have been bothering him recently." Crookedpath looked up from what he was doing and glanced at her briefly. "Dewclan's new deputy shall every herb she needs on her travels if she is to stay well for the clan."

Violeteye couldn't understand why he would speak to her in such a way. Maybe he was trying to avoid making it sound like he was actually speaking to her. Of perhaps there was an underlining reason for his persistence with her bringing such herbs that could help an elder.

"I know why you are acting in such a way," Crookedpath mused as he padded towards her and sat down. "You are worried. You think the clan won't think of you well if you pad out of camp with more herbs then it appears you need." Violeteye tried to hide the surprise on the expression she wore as she simply nodded. She envied how wise he would be compared to what little she knew about Starclan at the time.

"They can not question you now. You are going to be going to a sacred place to be with our ancestors. It would be wrong for them to judge your actions if you meant no harm by them." After he finished speaking he chuckled quietly, seeming to be in distant thought. "And don't worry about Cloverglow. The old tom has more fight in him now then he did when he had just become deputy. He can make it a few days without the daisy leaves."

Crookedpath stopped briefly to lick his paw and drag it over his ears to try to fix the fur that lined them. "I can remember when he came into this den himself for the same bundle of herbs that sit before you now. I had just received my full name. You wouldn't believe how nervous and scared he looked! It was as if he had come close to a monster!" A loud cackle sounded from his mouth as he finally began to settle down.

"I guess what I mean to say is that every cat becomes nervous. You shouldn't worry about the path dealt to you by Starclan. If anything it should be the last thing on your mind at the moment." As soon as he finished speaking he got up to his paws and nudged her up himself with his nose. "You should leave now. Starclan is waiting." His voice had a way of sounding like he was frozen in his spot yet Violeteye perceived it as a normal thing. However, she didn't like how rushed he seemed to be.

"Thank you for the sage advice Crookedpath. I will use it for moons to come," she meowed with respect as she bent her head down to pick up the bundle of herbs. The smell was suddenly oddly comforting. It would be something to remind her of camp as she traveled to Boulder Grove.

As Violeteye exited the medicine cat den her ears twitched. "Starclan protect her. For she does not know what she is to face." He had said it quietly, barely audible enough for her to pick it up. But, the words themselves only made her more worried and confused. Was Dewclan's medicine cat going crazy or did his words mean something? He did know what he was doing. He had proven it many times. Crookedpath always seemed as if he wasn't there with them though. Maybe Starclan planned on taking him to them soon.

The sound of pawsteps pulled her out of her thoughts and she started on again. The noise had been made by Hazelpaw, Crookedpath's apprentice. The she-cat had been under his mentorship for what seemed like more moons then she could count. Hopefully she would receive her full name soon.

As she scrambled down from the highbranch she couldn't help but notice how barren the camp was. The dark light of the sky cast down on the camp and she knew that any warrior or apprentice who wasn't on a patrol was resting silently. They all would need it for the season of leafbare that was to come.

The forest that she had walked in earlier in the day seemed so dark and forbidding now. It was as if it was warning her to turn back. The light of the moon that cast itself down through the reeds made it easier to move on though.

Violeteye started to run through what she would have to do in her head. She would be able to hunt for prey for herself for her journey back. Now however, she was forbidden to eat anything. It would make the travel time longer and it would be more difficult to focus with a full belly that would be practically pulling her into sleep. She could not stop unless it was needed either.

She tried to convince herself that she would be able to make this journey easily. Every deputy that the clans could remember had to take it in order to be accepted not only by Starclan but by their clan and the other two. How could she possibly make it though when she had barely been to Boulder Grove and could only see out of one eye? The task wouldn't be absolutely impossible but it seemed as if every cat was looking at her with a stone cold gaze.

The air was silent and any noise coming from the thrush that lived in the area was silent. The only thing that she could hear was the rustle of the leaves and the quiet moving of the water in the lake that she traveled beside as the wind slowly snaked it's way across the territory yet again.

She started to get closer and closer to the land the connected Treeclan and Dewclan and more worry and panic started to set in. It scented as if a patrol had either just finished combing over the territory or they were getting close to doing so. Violeteye knew they could attack her. She was making a journey to Boulder Grove and it was important that no cat interrupted her journey. Such a thing was

unheard of within the three clans.

Violeteye tried to stay out of sight, slinking among the reeds that lined the border in the quietest manner that she could. Her ears stayed pricked for any sounds of an attacker and her neck fur bristled. It seemed to quiet for a border patrol to have just passed. That was when she heard a growl and she leapt back in an awkward manner, scrambling off of her side and onto her paws.

There were three cats. She was sure that one was Duskstar. She could just make out his white tail lashing the air. The other two cats were Ivybliss and Haredust. Both she-cat were visibly angry, their claws unsheathed as they glowered at her.

"What are you doing so close to our borders? I never thought of a Dewclan cat to come so closely to crossing them." Duskstar's voice was loud and authoritative as he looked down at Violeteye. The dark black she-cat resisted the urge to retaliate and simply let out an agitated sigh.

"I am traveling to Boulder Grove to speak to Starclan." As soon as she finished speaking Haredust snorted. "Really? How do we not know you are spying on our clan's territory?" Though Violeteye had gone calm she was starting to get upset with their actions. "Why would I spy on your clan when I am trying to make a journey to have my rank as deputy approved?" she hissed as she glanced at all three of them.

Haredust and Ivybliss went silent. It was obvious they understood now. Well...hopefully they did. Duskstar's tail stopped lashing the air so quickly as he stepped forward. "We are sorry to have disturbed your travels. Yet let it be known that if we catch you on our territory for any other reason we will retaliate with tooth and claw." For once Violeteye tried to go calm, closing her eyes and nodding. "I will do no such thing. May Starclan bless your paths," she meowed, the last part more difficult to say without seeming rude. These cats had interrupted her journey and when she hadn't been doing anything against the code too. She tried not to let it get to her though. In fact, she would have done the same.

Without another word she slunk off into the reeds, her dark pelt converging with the black and empty spaces between the long and thin plants. Her light violet eyes were the only thing that seemed to stand out from it. Violeteye started to pick up her pace, not wanting to run into any more problems. Yet, she was starting to get tired, her limbs starting to ache. She had nothing for the tired feeling in general. Violeteye could simply try eating some of the daisy leaves she had been given.

For once she was grateful for the herbs as she placed the bundle of herbs on the ground. As soon as she opened the leaf she noticed how little there actually was in it. Most of it was just cobwebs too. She could have easily found them herself within the crevices of the boulders. Violeteye tried to keep her attention on where she was and quickly chewed and swallowed the herb before simply starting to move on. The cobwebs had been a wasted need of energy consumed on carrying them. Now that she was feeling better there would be no need to carry them in her jaws the whole journey.

Violeteye felt as if her eyes were just about to close. She had been traveling most of the night. It was just now that the actual fatigue was setting in. However, she did notice some of the surroundings that she had been told would mark how close she would be to Boulder Grove.

A rather large tree stood just in front of her. She had been told to wind around it and then continue on forward. The grove would be just foxlengths away from it. In fact, if the tree wasn't blocking her way she would probably be able to see the tall stone den that every cat one day would get to see for themselves.

Anxiously, Violeteye tried to increase the pace for which she walked as she stumbled around the large tree's trunk like a clumsy badger. It was then that her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She had finally viewed Boulder Grove for the first time.

The stones seemed jagged but they stood in the center of the clearing in a proud-like manner. It looked like many small over-sized dens. The rock was a light brown in color and as she got even closer she noticed that in the center was the largest den of them all. The opening was rough, just like the lives of the many cats who walked this path before her.

The she-cat nervously fluffed out her pelt before taking the first pawstep into her new life. Just like that she was entering the deep dark depths of the over-sized den, a look of fear yet somehow mixed with pride shown on her face as the dark swallowed her whole.


	3. The Omen

_A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter but my muse hasn't really been with my lately and I felt bad for not posting something. Thanks for reading!_

_ A/N: I do not own Warriors, which of course belongs to the Erins. However, I do own my own original characters and this writing work itself._

Violeteye trembled as she tried to feel her way around in the dark. It was difficult to see much and the fact that she had only one eye to help her around didn't seem to add much to the reassurance she was hoping to feel. She may have been used to only having limited sight but it was to different her. Her warrior ancestors and those of countless other cats have made the journey to Boulder Grove.

The cave's ceiling dipped as she started to get closer and she found herself being able to get a look around. A small dripping noise was heard all around as it echoed from it's original spot and the she-cat instinctively shook her pelt to try to dry herself off.

The stone floor that she walked on was cold and it send a small riveting meow of shock to her mouth as she continued to move ther paws. Were past members of Dewclan walking beside her now? Did Starclan approve of Falconstar's choice to appoint a deputy that wasn't as qualified as other possible candidates? There was no response. Of course there wouldn't be. The grounds that she walked on were special to all of the clans. Boulder Grove in a way was a second home to the cats that walked within the stars in the sky.

As she looked down it seemed that the light that was shining through the larger cracks near the top was mostly just moonlight. It was oddly comforting. In a way it was at least reassurance that nothing could hopefully go wrong. Things always went wrong though. There could never be total peace between the three clans, at least not now anyways.

Violeteye stopped just as Starlight Cove came into view. She had never before lay eyes upon it, though in many ways it took her breath away. Starlight Cove, as from what she could remember from the stories told in the nursery, was a large area filled with jagged rocks. A cat would have to take a trip down into the main chamber through a narrow path. It was in that chamber that cats could contact their ancestors through dreams, but only if they were lucky or had a reason for doing so.

She had never seen herself going down into Starlight Cove as a young kit. Back then her only goal was to be the best warrior ever. Those times were simple and easy. This...well this was so much more terrifying then the queens had made it out to be.

A loud bang sounded from behind her and Violeteye rushed forward into the narrow path that lead down to the meeting place. Her breathing was deep with fear and her paws seemed to have a life of their own as she ran, scrambling further and further into a place empty of any other life but her own.

The Dewclan she-cat forced herself to a stop as she reached the end of the path. Violeteye was still shaking a bit, having slipped multiple times near the edge of the path that lead down to where she stood at that very moment. A chill ran along her pelt as she gazed around the open space.

Crystals of all sorts of different colors hung down from the ceiling of the cover and jutted out from the sides, reflecting moonlight off of them. Not any single one of them was oddly colored. In fact, most of them seemed to be just like the eye colors of many different cats. Could it be possible that some of her ancestors stayed here all the time, never to see Starclan simply because they had a different mission? It had only been a theory but it was one that she greatly understood and believed was possible. Now it was like all of those eyes of those cats stuck in the crystal were staring back at her.

Violeteye walked forward, a chill running along her pelt as she stumbled forward. The young she-cat had to quickly run her head back and forth as it was the only way she could manage to catch a view on both sides of her. If she had known it would be this difficult to actually face all of this she would have hesitated coming. She did know, however, that her new deputy position wouldn't be easy. There would be much to figure out and plan. She would be the cat that Falconstar would confide in and if anything happened it would be her responsibility to lead the clan. This little trip was like catching a fat water vole compared to all of what she was destined to do once she got back.

"Hello? Starclan? Anyone?" No answer. Of course. It wasn't like they would leap out of the crystal stone to speak with her. Why would something like that even be reasonable? Maybe this was just getting to her head or something and she was slowing going mouse brained in the coves. It wouldn't be much of a surprise would it? Much of what she had thought hadn't really made much sense to her at all.

Violeteye padded to the end of the stretch and stood still. There was only the lightest of breezes that seemed to accompany her and she soon lay down, resting her head on her paws as she tried her best to fall asleep. It would be the only way she could meet her ancestors now and after all that she had been through she wouldn't mind it.

**WWWWW**

The young she-cat woke up, dazed as she looked around. It looked as if she had already journeyed back to camp. Falconstar lay resting and over-looking his clan from the highbranch. Honeykit, Grasskit, and Bubblekit were all playing mossball, though it seemed as if Honeykit was trying her best to look the best out of the three, almost tackling Bubblekit as she scrambled over land in pursuit of her target.

Cloverglow lay alone, his head just poking out of the elder's den. He seemed saddened for once. The tom had always acted youthful in his old age. Maybe he had been thinking about his mate, Whitetail, who had passed many moons ago in battle guarding the nursery while she was heavy with his kits. The poor she-cat had never had a chance against the rouge that had easily killed her with the help of a friend. Violeteye let out a quiet sigh. She hated knowing that most of the time Cloverglow was alone and had no company to speak with.

Crookedpath padded towards the elder with Hazelpaw at his side. The old medicine cat carried some sort of herb in his mouth and dropped it at his paws. After a few moments of impatient convincing Cloverglow ate what he had been told to. Crookedpath turned around and ordered Hazelpaw to go back to their den to gather a few cobwebs as he had managed to scratch his side against the edge of the den as well.

Slowly everything started to get quieter. A dark light and mist started to slowly creep between the hedges at the edge of camp. No sound came with it. It was as if it's only purpose was to slowly take everything from the Dewclan camp.

Finally everything fell silent as the darkness ate the last of the camp, leaving Violeteye to only see dark. "Hello? Help! Someone please tell me what's going on!" she wailed as she started to back up as if she would easily run of.

A shimmering light started to make it's way towards her. It was small and appeared to be at a distance but as it came closer she instantly noticed it had the features of a Starclan cat. Violeteye looked up at it nervously as the youthful-looking tom stopped just in front of her.

"Darkness will invade the depths of the clans, but this darkness does not come in a cats' paw-steps alone. What is coming is stronger then any cat could ever be." The tom's eyes were filled with remorse as he slowly faded away, leaving Violeteye to cry out for help to no cat as no one was there to listen.

**WWWW**

She woke up a second time, finding herself alone in Starlight Cove. Violeteye quickly looked around, the expression of terror still on her face. She could barely believe what she had been told. In all of her moons with the clans she had never thought anything was stronger then them. How could something be coming that wasn't a cat and could still do the same amount of damage?

Violeteye wished for answers. It didn't seem like she would get them. Without answers though, she knew she would never be able to do what Starclan had asked her to do. They hadn't even told her how to fix it. They had only told her the trouble and she knew she would ever be able to decipher what they had said until it was too late.

The Dewclan deputy got up to her paws and let out a tired and unsatisfied sigh. "I trust in you Starclan. I only hope that you have given this omen to the right cat," she whispered as she closed her eyes and started to walk away.


End file.
